Food Fight
by Dragoness114
Summary: When Jade and Tori are kept in from a huge storm, what will they do to occupy their time? Fluffy and sweet3


**A/N: Hi my darlings! This is another fluffy one shot I wrote a while ago for a request on tumblr that I thought I'd post on here! Enjoy! Dont forget to reviewwww! Now get down, and get lost ~ **

* * *

_"Mmm Jade, babe, what are you doing?" Tori giggled._

_Her raven haired lover smirked and looked at her with those green sparkling eyes. Her hands were slowly rising up Tori's body from where they were first situated at her waist and those soft lips were getting closer and closer to her neck._

_"What does it look like I'm doing Tori? I'm about to make out with my gorgeous girlfriend who thought it'd be funny to handcuff me to the bed last night."_

_At this Tori chuckled, but it soon turned into a moan as her girlfriend sucked at her pulse point._

_"Not that I don't love the logic love but shouldn't you be punishing me so I regret what I did? This is sort of like giving me what I want."_

_At this Jade grinned evilly._

_"Oh trust me. You're going to regret it."_

_Suddenly there was a blinding light and everything flashed white._

"Vega! Vega! Get up!"

Tori gasped as she jumped out of bed, her sheets in turmoil upon the bed. Her heart was pounding, sweat glistening upon her forehead. The light was still blinding her and she squinted to block out the bulbs of shine that had entered her room until it was blocked by a very familiar figure.

"Jade? What are you doing in my house?" Tori nearly screeched.

"Oh shut up Vega, Andre told me you needed a ride to school because your parents are off with your sister at her audition. God help that producer."

Tori let her heartbeat slow as she pondered these words.

"Wait wasn't Andre supposed to give me a ride?"

Jade sighed, irritated by the Latina's confusion. "Aren't you listening Vega? Andre can't. His grandma has a doctor's appointment. So I have to do it." She rolled her eyes at the last statement, the green orbs sparkling in the sun.

Inside, Tori's heart soared. She had realized her feelings for the pale white girl after their "date" at Nozu but knew the other girl did not reciprocate the emotions. When she looked into Jade's eyes and said the three magic words for the play and watched the Goth say them back, she wished with all her heart it was real. She had been having dreams about it ever since. But she had to keep the feelings hidden. This wasn't a problem, she didn't get the leads in plays for nothing.

So externally, she sighed with fake annoyance.

"Fine. Just let me get ready."

"Wear something warm. It's rainy and cold outside."

Tori raised her eyebrow.

"You sound like you actually care."

Jade scoffed but looked away nervously.

"Just get dressed Vega." And with that she walked down the stairs, leaving Tori sitting on her bed with a small smile. Humming, Tori jumped into the shower and then got ready for school. Her smile hadn't gone, being no need to hide it from the likes of her crush. After fixing her hair and straightening her outfit she pranced down the stairs.

Jade was splayed on the couch watching the news and Tori's ears pricked up as she heard the announcement.

_"The rain is increasing in power and news of a hurricane has been reported as coming in from the West. All schools are canceled and driving is not encouraged in the storm."_

"No school? Then what are we gonna do?" Tori said quietly. Did this mean Jade had to go?

With that Jade launched herself up and walked over to her, hips swaying slightly. It took all Tori had not to look down at them swinging side to side.

"Well. Sadly, I can't go home because of this stupid storm so I have to be stuck here with you and your annoying voice all day."

"My voice is not annoying!"

"_My voice is not annoying!"_

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever. Make me some breakfast Vega."

"Ugh! Fine! I'm making pancakes and you can either eat them or not because I'm not making anything else! Ok? Go sit down!" Tori yelled, surprising both herself and Jade with her sudden outburst.

Jade shook herself out of her shock and without a smart retort walked to the table and watched Tori work. Still seething, Tori stomped towards the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to her famous pancakes and pink lemonade. Why did Jade always have to insult her? It hurt her every time and while she was kind and friendly to everyone she would not be put down constantly, not even by the girl she lov- Woah. Woah there. Loved? Tori froze momentarily and looked down at the batter she was mixing. Loved? She loved Jade? Suddenly a cold hand was placed on her shoulder, and with a scream Tori spun, batter in hand and stood in shock and fear as the pancake batter flew all over Jade.

The Goth's eyes were closed shut, the gooey substance all over her hair and clothes.

"Oh my god Jade I'm so sorry! I was just, and then you, oh my god!" Tori frantically searched for a napkin, scared to death about what this girl might do next.

After what seemed like hours, Jade opened an eye, pieces of green glaring at the auburn haired girl.

"It. Is so on."

And with the element of surprise, Jade grabbed the whip cream from the counter and sprayed Tori constantly with the sweet creamy foam. With the realization of what was happening settling in, Tori was not to be underestimated. Licking the cream from her face she ran for the maple syrup and poured it on her crush. There was Jade, covered head to toe in batter and syrup. Giggling, Tori ran for her life as Jade pelted her with eggs and butter, a mischievous sparkle lighting upper her eyes.

"Noooo Jade stop!" Tori squealed laughing.

"Get back here Vega!"

"No! Truce! Truce!" The Latina yelled at the pale girl who had caught up with her and was now tickling her until she cried.

Both breathing heavily, honey eyes met green crystals as their heartbeats slowed. They had never been this close together, bodies a hairbreadth away from touching.

"Jade," Tori whispered.

"Hmm?" the Goth responded quietly.

"You've got a little smudge on your face. On your lips," Tori breathed, chuckling lightly.

At this, Jade smirked.

"Maybe you can fix that."

Tori couldn't tell who leaned in first. Her heart fluttered and her eyes slid closed as the essence of coffee overwhelmed her senses. Finally, the soft rosy lips she had been dreaming of touched her own and she melted into her crush's embrace. She could taste the cinnamon, maple syrup, and whipped cream and she smiled into the kiss.

Jade pushed the kiss deeper until they were lying on the sofa, lips never parting. Outside the storm raged on, but the two girls were warm, happy, and cozy. And the whole time, Tori could only think one word.

_Finally._


End file.
